


Date night

by SiLkY_3



Series: KRTSK fluff week / Prequel- I’ll hurry to you any day. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru Mentioned, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Fluff, KrTskfluffweek, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: Kuroo May have told a little white lie and panicked when he couldn’t figure out a perfect date night. Thank god for parents right.





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> Evening all. Hope you all enjoying fluff week cause I know am. 
> 
> Hoped you liked day 2.

Kuroo was pacing up and down in his bedroom, scent going haywire and his father more than once scolded him. The young alpha couldn’t help it. He was a nervous wreck and has no clue what to do about it. Technically speaking, he’s about to be caught out on his little white lie when his boyfriend arrives. 

A loud knock thudded against his bedroom door causing him to jump and spin around. Eyes squinting as if he could see behind the wooden surface. 

The door opened to reveal his father, tired and annoyed. Kuroo gulped and apologise but his father glared even more.

“Why are you fidgeting about.”

Kuroo opened and closed his mouth and then he started pacing again. “I lied to Tsukii.”

“About what.” His father asked as he settled himself on Kuroo bed. “Can’t be bad.”

Kuroo stopped his pacing and faced his father with the most affronted look he could muster. “It’s bad! I lied to Tsukki and he’ll leave me for another alpha.”

His father just raised his eyebrow. Kuroo got the hint. His dad doesn’t have a clue what’s he’s going on about and he probably thinks his son is being over dramatic. “Pretty sure Tsukishima suppose to be the alpha.” Kuroo heard his father mutter which caused his son to glare at him. 

“I’m in a crisis here and you want to   
point out my oblivious faults in comparison to my future mate?.” 

Kuroo father smirked and tilted his head in a mock of a nod. Kuroo pretended to look insulted but laugh good heartedly. Kuroo-san soon joined in his sons humour. 

Both went silent after a moment and Kuroo father patted the bed next him.  
“Kei will be here in an hour. I’m assuming you have nothing planned.” He questioned lightly. Kuroo deflates on his bed with a loud groan. Kuroo-san chuckled at his sons dismay. His hazel eyes looked out the window. Sunset was upon them when the blonde arrives....

 

 

 

“Go and gather the tent and some warm clothing and bedding. I’ll take you and Kei to our camping spot.” Kuroo-san said as he stood from his son bed. Kuroo perked up at this and smiled boyishly. “Heard there was a meteorite shower tonight.”

Kuroo-san left his son room and heard his idiotic teenage alpha scramble around in his room. “The things we do for our son.” He whispered to no one. 

 

 

 

Tsukki arrived and Kuroo thanked the omega older brother for dropping him off and hurriedly gathered his boyfriend belongings and throwing them into the car roughly. Tsukki frowned at his court mates carelessness. Kuroo smiled apologetically and pecked the corner of Tsukki lips. 

“Sorry love, but we’re in a hurry.”

Tsukki didn’t argue. He was more curious as to where they were going. Saying his goodbyes to his older brother and a thank you, Tsukki climbed into Kuroo-san car. He asked Kuroo where they were going but all he got was a warm smile and calming pheromones to ease his own. “It’s a surprise.” Said the alpha. 

 

The drive was forty five minutes and Kuroo-san helped unpack the car and put up the tent. He then told both teenagers he’ll be ten minutes away if they needed anything and left shortly after. 

Kuroo faces his court mate and quietly asked if he wanted to go on a stroll down towards the beach and watch the meteorite. Tsukki felt his heart warm after his alpha told him of his plans. Instead of putting it into words, Tsukki used his actions. He kissed his alpha once and then twice. The second press was held longer and with so much love behind it. Kuroo wanted to ditch the idea of watching the meteorite and get down and sweaty under the star light skies. 

Both teens walked along the shore line of the beach letting there feet sink into the soft sand and sometimes wet. The air around was warm and cool, calming and peaceful. The ocean waves clashes against each other in quiet whispers and the moon above them shined brightly. They conversed with one another and talked about anything and then nothing. Each had different stories, some were relatable. 

If any passerby’s were to see them, they’ll think how happy and loving these two were. It wasn’t a lie. They were. Kuroo wanted moments like these to last. 

Kuroo announced the meteorite was about to start and should head back to their tent. Tsukki smiled brightly for his alpha and clutches on to his hand giving it a firm squeeze. The alpha growled lowly at the implications and quickly walked faster with his omega close behind. 

 

The night was young and the skies were lit. Two bodies connected under the showering lights. They both called out to each other and mewled in union. It was blissful. The sounds of two people coupling could be heard from a distant. They did not care, for they wished to be joined under this romantic night. 

Kuroo and Tsukki laid on the blankets and many cushions. The blonde was fast asleep on his alpha chest, nose buried against his scent glands. A quiet sigh alerted the alpha and his golden eyes drifted to his court mate. 

Kuroo smiled. His hand caressed the blonde shoulder and pulled the thick blanket up and over his mates exposed skin. Tsukki snuggled a little more closely to the alpha and let out another happy sigh. Warmth brushed against Kuroo skin causing him purr. The alpha tightened his hold on the blonde and kissed his forehead. Times like these, make his heart flutter. 

The alpha rested his head back on the pillows and looked up at the starry sky, a cats shaped like face was spotted causing Kuroo to grin. “Cats are just better.”

“Dinosaurs.”

Kuroo screamed making Tsukki laugh out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing Kuroo and his father moment and Kuroo was fun to mess with in small parts. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading.   
> See you for day 3


End file.
